Think twice before you touch my girl
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Ron ist am Boden zerstört. Hermione hat sich von ihm getrennt. Er versucht den Schmerz zu verarbeiten, sinniert über die Vergangenheit und kommt den wahren Gründen beängstigend nahe... Songfic: Think Twice von Eve 6, Pairing oder NichtPairing: HGRW


_Hallo ihr Lieben! Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte an diversen anderen Stories sitzen und nicht schon wieder was Neues anfangen, aber diese hier ging einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Es ist ja nur ein Song - OneShot, und damit auch nur eine kurze Unterbrechung ;-)_

_Disclamer__: Kennen wir alle…Die Personen der Harry Potter Welt gehört einzig JKR, ich will sie nicht stehlen, entführen, oder Geld mit ihnen verdienen, nur eine kleine Geschichte mit ihnen schreiben. _

_Inspiration__: Ein Video auf von Ron, Hermione und Harry. Das Lied dazu heißt Think Twice von Eve6. Genial sag ich euch!! Ich höre den Song seit dem rauf und runter. Er ist einfach zu schön. Sehr zu empfehlen. (Das Video übrigens auch)_

_Summary:__ Ron versucht über den tief stechenden Trennungsschmerz hinweg zu kommen. Hermione hat ihn wegen seiner Eifersucht verlassen und Zuflucht bei dessen Bruder gesucht. _

_Genre, Warnung und Anderes:__ Es handelt sich um eine recht melancholische Geschichte, die hauptsächlich aus Flashbacks, Erinnerungen und Gedanken besteht. Romantik und Tragik. Wer Slash, Sex, Gewalt oder Angst sucht, wird in dieser Story nicht fündig werden._

_Die Idee kam mir unter anderem deshalb, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass es nur sehr wenige Fanfictions gibt, die solche Themen intensiver behandeln.  
_

_Widmung: Diese kleine Songfiction widme ich meiner momentanen Beta für "The Speeded Scriber" (da dürft ihr übrigens auch mal vorbeischauen) Tanya C. Silver. Eine ganz liebe, talentierte Schreiberin und Beta! ich wüsste inzwischen gar nicht mehr, was ich ohne dich täte!!  
_

* * *

_**oOoOoOoO **__**THINK TWICE**__** BEFORE YOU TOUCH MY GIRL OoOoOoOo**_

* * *

  
Das letzte Blatt ist gefallen, der letzte Tee getrunken, die letzten Lieder gesungen. Wie kann es so einfach plötzlich vorbei sein? Erinnerst du dich nicht, wie viel Spaß wie zusammen hatten? Sieben Jahre gingen wir zusammen zur Schule. Und so schwer es zu Anfang auch war, wir haben uns gefunden, geliebt, gespürt. Wie kannst du dies alles beenden?

Ich kenne dich von Grund an, weiß wohin du gehörst, bringe dich zum Lachen. Weshalb gibst du das alles auf?

_Flashback Anfang_

„Ron!", kreischte Hermione lachend, als sie plötzlich seine warmen Arme um ihre Taille spürte. Es war stockduster und sie hatten die angenehme Frühlingsnacht als Anlass für einen Spaziergang genommen. Aus einer Laune heraus hatte sich Ron hinter einem Busch versteckt, während Hermione weiter über das geplante Mittagessen am nächsten Tag debattierte, inzwischen mit sich selbst.

„Ron! Wo bist du?", hatte sie irgendwann gerufen und war stehen geblieben. Aber da war kein Ron. Kein Laut, kein Schatten. Dementsprechend laut war ihr Schrei, als jemand sie unerwartet von hinten packte. Woher konnte sie auch so plötzlich wissen, dass er es war??

„Du bist unmöglich!", schimpfte sie, während ihr Herz rasend gegen ihre Brust pochte.

„Ich weiß", lachte Ron und küsste sie. Das pochende Herz pochte noch mehr und das feuer glühte. Die übersprühenden Funken umhüllten den Moment.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Hermione zwischen zwei Küssen. Er nickte, küsste, erwiderte. Sie fing an zu zittern.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Nein", seufzte sie.

„Aber warum zitterst du dann?", fragte er perplex. Sie musste schon wieder lachen.

„Du bringst mich zum Zittern", flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihn erneut küsste.

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

_ **When all is said and done**_

_**And dead does he loves you**_

_**The way that I do**_

* * *

_**Wenn alles gesagt und getan**_

_**und gestorben ist, liebt er dich, **_

_**so wie ich es getan habe**_

* * *

  
Gestern hatte George mich beiseite genommen. Es kam selten vor, dass einer meiner Zwillingsbrüder mit mir privat reden wollte und dabei auch noch so ein Gesicht verzog. Er führte mich in die Küche seiner Wohnung. Hermione stand dort am Herd.

„Hallo Ron", murmelte sie und ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. War sie immer noch wegen des Streites vom Vorabend verletzt? Ich hatte mich doch tausende male entschuldigt.

„Hallo Hermione", flüsterte ich zurück und ging auf sie zu, doch George hatte mir den Weg abgeschnitten.

„Was soll das?", fauchte ich und mein Temperament drohte über zu laufen.

„Sie will nicht, okay? Sie ist nur hier, weil wir reden müssen", erklärte mein Bruder. Er klang so ernst. Das war gar nicht seine Art.

„Wieso?"

„Ich will mich von dir trennen", wisperte sie und wischte dabei resolut die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Wieso war George eigentlich hier? Der hatte damit ja wohl kaum was zu tun.

„Du willst was?" Fassungslos, entsetzt, mit zerbrochenem Herz starrte ich sie an.

„Ron. Unsere Beziehung ist ein einziges Wrack. Wir streiten uns jeden verdammten Tag. Ich habe Angst vor dir und deinen Ausbrüchen…"

„Aber wieso??"

„Auch wenn du mich nie geschlagen hast, die Einrichtung und meine Ohren haben schon mehr unter deiner Wut gelitten, als es Not tut. Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Sie weinte noch mehr. Und George stand da, neben ihr, strich über ihre Arme. Er fasste sie tatsächlich an. Was lief hier bloß?

* * *

_**Breathing in lightning**_

_**Tonight's for fighting**_

_**I feel the hurt so physical  
**_

* * *

_**Atem im Licht**_

_**Heute Nacht zum Kämpfen**_

_**Ich fühle den Schmerz so sehr**_

* * *

„Ich hatte also die ganze Zeit Recht! Meine Sorgen, meine Ausbrüche,… du verlässt mich wegen ihm??!", polterte ich los und riss dabei ein Glas vom Tisch. Er zerschellte klirrend auf dem befließten Boden. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ich sah nicht mehr farbig, nur schwarz und weiß. Hass stieg in mir hoch, doch ich konnte mich beherrschen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand ich auf und verließ die Wohnung meines Bruders. Noch bevor ich die Tür lautstark hinter mir zuknallte, hörte ich, wie meine jetzt ehemalige Freundin anfing zu Schluchzen und sich in den Armen Georges vergrub.

Stundenlang irrte ich daraufhin im anliegenden Waldstück herum. Auch noch, als es angefangen hatte in Strömen zu regnen.

Ich hatte also Recht gehabt. All meine Eifersucht war keine Paranoia gewesen, sonder pure Realität. Ich hatte es gewusst!

* * *

_**Think twice before you to**__**uch my girl**_

_**Come around I'll you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around – no more  
**_

* * *

_**Überleg es dir, bevor du mein Mädchen berührst**_

_**Komm doch, ich werde dich das Feuer spüren lassen**_

_**Überleg es dir, bevor du mein Mädchen berührst**_

_**Komm doch, komm doch – nie mehr**_

* * *

_Flashback Anfang_

Es war mal wieder eines der beliebten Familientreffen im Fuchsbau. Mollys und Arthurs Söhne waren alle mit ihren Freundinnen oder Frauen versammelt und ihre Tochter Ginny hatte sich mit Harry unter sie geschummelt. Außer George steckte jeder in einer festen und halbwegs glücklichen Beziehung. Ron konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, dass er nun schon zwei Jahre mit Hermione ein glückliches Paar war. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, wollte er ihr nach dieser kleinen Feier einen Antrag machen.

Als die Tafel aufgehoben wurde, erklärten sich Hermione und überraschender Weise auch George bereit, das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Ron beäugte dies etwas skeptisch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Die Feier ging in ihrer lustigen Art weiter und auch Ron vergaß seine unbegründete Sorge, scherzte mit Harry und Ginny herum und genoss das Beisammensein mit seiner Familie. Erst als seine Freundin und George nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht aufgetaucht waren, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, nach dem rechten zu schauen.

Der Ausflug endete bereits an der Küchentür. Durch den Spalt sah er George und Hermione wie sie beide mit einem Glas in der Hand an der Theke lehnten. Hermiones Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter seines Bruders und ihre freien Hände waren miteinander verschränkt.

„Ach, hallo Hermione, hier bist du! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht", platzte Ron unangekündigt in die Küche und sah mit diebischer Freude, wie die beiden erschrocken auseinander fuhren.

„Hallo Ron", lächelte ihn seine Freundin liebevoll an. „Wie hatten gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, unser Jubiläum zu feiern. Ich kenne euch alle ja jetzt schon zehn Jahre lang!" Sie kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Ron ergriff die Chance und legte seine Hand fest um ihre Taille.

Sie gehörte zu ihm!

_Flashback Ende  
_

* * *

_**She spreads her love**_

_**She burns me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out  
**_

* * *

_**Sie versprüht ihre Liebe**_

_**Sie macht mich heiß**_

_**Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen**_

_**Ich kann sie nicht loslassen**_

* * *

Schon als kleiner Junge lernte ich schnell, dass es ein gigantischer Fehler war zu weinen. Entweder zogen mich meine Geschwister oder Nachbarskinder damit auf. Und schließlich wollte ich nicht so enden wie Percy und immer an Mum's Rockzipfel hängen. Ich hatte es mir abgewöhnt. Und wenn doch tränen kamen, waren es Tränen im Affekt, Tränen meiner Wut.

Doch jetzt weinte ich aus Kummer. Tränen liefen mir die Wange hinunter. Männer weinen nicht! Und doch konnte ich mich nicht beherrschend. Wie tief sitzt der Schmerz, wenn man erkennt, betrogen worden zu sein?? Wie lange wird es dauern, ihn zu heilen?

Ich hatte mich nie als Weichei gesehen. Zwar war ich als Jugendlicher ein ziemlich temperamentvoller junger Mann mit all seinen Macken und Kanten, doch ich gehörte nie zu der emotional-nachdenklichen Sorte. „Einfühlsamkeit wie ein Teelöffel", hatte Hermione einmal gesagt. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Aber dies ist nun auch schon fast ein Jahrzehnt her.

Ich hatte dazu gelernt. Hermione hat mich gelehrt. Ihre Art hatte mich bezaubert. Wohl eher, als ich es zugegeben hatte. Sie hatte etwas mitreißendes, ein Feuer in sich, das niemals zu erlöschen schien. Lächelnd erinnerte ich mich an unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht. Ich war so zittrig und aufgeregt gewesen, dass ich jeden Funken Beherrschung zusammenraffen musste, nicht über sie herzufallen. Sie hatte mich so in ihrem Netz gefangen. Aussichtslos für mich_**  
**_

* * *

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out  
**_

* * *

_**Ich habe genug gesagt**_

_**Genug für jetzt**_

_**Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen**_

_**Ich kann sie nicht loslassen**_

* * *

Gestern war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Ich bin jedoch nicht in einem Pub gelandet und habe mir den Schädel weg gesoffen. Ich wollte dir nüchtern gegenüberstehen und zur Rede stellen. Also suchte ich nach einem verwirrten Spaziergang tropfnass die Wohnung Georges auf, denn dort vermutete ich sie.

„Was willst du noch?", hatte er mich empfangen. Unfreundlich, kühl und distanziert.

„Ich muss mit Hermione reden", sagte ich ruhig. Die zuckende Augenbraue entging mir nicht. Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Und nicht diese Ruhe?

„Sie ist nicht hier."

„Verarsch mich nicht."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie ist zu ihren Eltern gegangen, nachdem sie ihre Sachen bei euch rausgeholt hat. Sie will dich nicht sehen. Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Nein, verdammt! Du hast keine Ahnung!" Meine Wut stieg erneut, das Adrenalin strömte durch meine Adern und schiere Willenskraft schafften es, die Tür zu seiner Wohnung zu öffnen. Der erste Kinnhaken fiel. Der zweite auch. Erst als George taumelnd zu Boden ging, klärte sich meine Sicht.

„Wir hätten glücklich werden können! Du hast mir alles kaputt gemacht!", schrie ich ihn an, trat gegen einen herumstehenden Tisch und warf dabei diverse Bücher zu Boden. Es waren ihre Bücher.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?? Das mit euch hat nichts mit mir zu tun!", verteidigte sich der am Boden liegende und versuchte aufzustehen. Ich hielt ihn mit meinem Fuß zurück_**  
**_

* * *

_**Wait till the day you finally see**_

_**I've been here waiting patiently  
**_

* * *

_**Warte bis zu dem Tag an dem du es sehen wirst**_

_**Ich werde so lange geduldig warten**_

* * *

„Ach nein? Sie hat mich verlassen und ist zu dir gekommen. Und dann willst du mir sagen, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun?! Du hast mich verraten! Aber warte. Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann wird sie zu mir zurückkehren! Du kannst unsere Liebe nicht zerstören! Nicht du, und auch kein anderer!"

Dann bin ich gegangen. Habe ihn am Boden liegen gelassen, wohl wissend, dass sein Kinn blutete, dass seine Brust schmerzte. Inzwischen verachte ich mich wegen dieser Reaktion. Doch die Wut hatte mich gelenkt und ich konnte nicht anders denken. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber das einzige, was ich hatte_**  
**_

* * *

_**What is it you really want**_

_**I'm ti**__**red of asking**_

_**You're gone I'm wasted  
**_

* * *

_**Was willst du wirklich**_

_**Ich bin es müde zu fragen**_

_**Du bist gegangen, ich bin sturzbetrunken**_

* * *

Zu ihren Eltern wollte ich nicht, also suchte ich letztendlich doch ein Pub auf und wollte mir die Kante geben. Der Wirt hatte nur ein bemitleidendes Lächeln für meine Selbstvorwürfe übrig.

Irgendwann kam plötzlich George in die Kneipe und setzte sich neben mich. Er bestellte einen Whiskey und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich Bruder, aber die Frauen ertragen manchmal zu viel Nähe und zu übertriebene Eifersucht nicht. Es ist was es ist, aber eines kann ich dir versichern: Sie hat dich nicht wegen mir verlassen. Ich war nur da, um sie zu stützen, ihr ein Freund zu sein. Du brauchst nicht befürchten, dass wir nun ein paar sind. Das werden wir nie werden. Ich stand ihr nur zur Seite." Damit kippte er den Whiskey runter, bezahlte und verschwand wieder. Hätte ich nicht schon diverse Drinks intus gehabt, hätten mir seine Worte vielleicht etwas gesagt, aber so musste ich die Interpretation auf den nächsten Tag verschieben_**  
**_

* * *

_**Think twice before you to**__**uch my girl**_

_**Come around I'll you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around – no more  
**_

* * *

_**Überleg es dir, bevor du mein Mädchen berührst**_

_**Komm doch, ich werde dich das Feuer spüren lassen**_

_**Überleg es dir, bevor du mein Mädchen berührst**_

_**Komm doch, komm doch – nie mehr**_

* * *

Heute Morgen hat mein Kopf mir sehr ausführlich berichtet, was er davon hielt, in Whiskey und Bier ertränkt zu werden. Wie ein gut gefüllter Bienenstock summte er vor sich hin, als ich ins Badezimmer torkelte. Die Dusche belebte meine Geister nur geringfügig, so dass ich ziemlich gematscht am Küchentisch saß und vor mich hingrübelte.

Ein griff in die Jackentasche meines Mantels, der wiederum über dem Stuhl hing, offenbarte mir ein kleines Kästchen. Der Ring, den ich Hermione vor ein drei Monaten hatte geben wollen. Doch an dem Abend hatte mich das Intermezzo zwischen ihr und George dazu getrieben, ihn lieber noch etwas aufzuheben. Wir hatten stattdessen gestritten. Über das übliche.

Der Ring war matt gold und hatte nur eine magische Formel eingraviert, die unsere ewige Liebe beschwor. Dieser Ring sollte nicht hier in meiner trostlosen Hand liegen, sondern ihren Finger schmücken!

Und mit dem letzten Schluck Wasser aus einem grünen Glas schwor ich mir, dass dies auch irgendwann so sein würde.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Und jetzt zum Abschluss würde ich mich tierisch darüber freuen, was ihr davon haltet. Ich bin mir nämlich nach erneutem lesen überhaupt nicht sicher. Melancholie ist einfach nicht mein Fachgebiet °grins° _


End file.
